Warrior Dares!
by JinxandDiamonds9
Summary: JinxandDiamond9's Story! Summary below!


Hey guys JinxandDiamonds9 here with a Warrior Cats parody made with Budderstar Obsidianstar Skydoesstar Minionstar Twilightstar They are my awesome friends that helped me create this fantasy with me! This will continue on and we will make different stories off of this, as well as a few as my own.  
>THEY ARE AMAZING!<br>We will also have Warrior names because well I don't want to type 'star' after everything.  
>AND NOW FOR WARRIOR DARES<p>"Guys get on the stage," stage-whispers a she-cat "OMG SOMETHING IS ON ME!" screams a she-cat "That's just a spider," remarks a tom "TURN ON THE LIGHTS! IMA VAMPIRE! IMA VAMPIRE! IMA VAMPIRE! IM CLOSTROPHOBIC! SOMEONE HELP MEEE! screeches another she-cat and starts pushing into other cats "Hey when will Diamondsword give us names, she's turning out like Mothstar!"<br>"HEY I WILL AT LEAST TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" Diamondsword screeches in retaliation!  
>*lights flicker on* "OMG TURN OFF THE LIGHTS IM GOING BLIND! IM GONNA DIE! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF PLS!"<br>"Okay fine I will give you guys names! Stop criticizing me! Jeez…

Obsidianfur breathes in relief "Thank you Diamondsword, next time you do that I will rip you to shreds."  
>"Obsidianfur you are my co-producer, and Budderflight is my *coughs* ta-co-producer," announces D "DID YOU SAY TACO?! GIMME!" screeches Budderflight in a fit of joy and dashes off to get her tacos.<br>"Addicted to tacos, that's what she is," whispers Skydoeskid to Minioneye.  
>"True dat" whispers Minioneye back Budderflight then comes back with her taco stand and hands everybody a taco "TACOS! GET YOUR FRESH TACOS!"<br>Diamondsword glances at the camera "Guys its on" she stage-whispers.  
>Everyone glances at the camera slowly at the camera Twilightdawn is holding, and then starts cleaning everything up and FAST.<p>

"Hello welcome to Warrior Dares, I'm your host, Diamondsword! This episode we will be daring the one and only…. CROWFEATHER!

"Bring him in!" orders Obsidianfur and eats his taco. Budderflight then enters the room with Crowfeather behind her, and straps him into a chair and locks him in.

Skydoeskid stands up and says, "Crowfeather, your first dare is to tell us which she-cat you love most."

"Oh that's easy! Ummmmmm… NIGHTCLOUD!" Crowfeather then gets zapped in the back. "Ow what was that for?" Nightcloud pulls out a hammer

"That was for lying, the chair shocks you every time you lie to us, so it's not Nightcloud." states Minioneyes.

"Okay I love Leafpool the most then," Nightcould comes running in with a hammer and pounds it on Crowfeather's head while screeching, "YOU SAUD YOU LOVED ME THE MOST!"

"THE CHAIR SAYS ITS THE TROOTH! announces Budderflight.

"Now Crowfeather's dare is to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in front of all of his clan mates and ThunderClan," Diamondsword runs and grabs some popcorn while all of ThunderClan and WindClan come in

Onestar, Ashfoot, Eaglekit, Sedgewhisker, and so many more sit down around Crowfeather. From ThunderClan Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Berrynose, Cloudtail, and the rest of ThunderClan pile in the theatre.

"Okay but send me back when I'm done…

Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveler in the dark, Thanks you for your tiny spark, He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so.

In the dark blue sky you keep, And often through my curtains peep, For you never shut your eye, Till the sun is in the sky.

As your bright and tiny spark, Lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. How I wonder what you are.

PUSH THE BUTTON TWILIGHTDAWN!"

Crowfeather and the rest of WindClan and ThunderClan are pushed back into the series.

"That's it for this episode of Warrior Dares, stay tuned for next time! We're bringing you Lionblaze!"


End file.
